mufandomcom-20200214-history
Rowena Mikin
Familial Info Born: 598 ATA Died: Parents: Athell Mikin and Lelara Lomasa Children: Spouse(s): Beginnings Born in East Bluff Keep over twenty years after her eldest brother, Alieron Mikin, Rowena was considered a blessing by her mother and an accident by her father. Her childhood proved to be full of 'accidents' and she grew with a reputation of being less the financial tool a daughter should be and more instead an uncivilized pest. Ironically enough, Rowena's venturous inclinations that were so deeply scorned led to her encounter with the Prince of the Blood and their childhood relations that followed. Had those romps not inspired her to climb trees, her family would have been most pleased, from a political standpoint. As a budding girl of thirteen, Rowena was sent away from her home and tomboyish ways to spend her teenage years living in a harsh reality. Her parents hoped that her apprenticeship to the reknown healer (a freelander citizen by the name of Maeve) would shock the "devilish" nature from her and send her begging for forgiveness to her father. On the contrary, Rowena rather enjoyed the freedom that the apprenticeship offered her. Her skills grew to an esteemed level, and she was released upon her 18th birthday to return home. The subservient, eloquently-tongued daughter that returned home was merely a well-mastered act, for Rowena had managed to retain her spitfire through the years. Such impish ways proved survived during a spoiled courtship arrangement that her father had attempted between herself and a Vozhd-Kahar. It remained evident that the young woman was determined to forge her own path. A Healer Ascends After her parents' death in 622, Rowena managed Light's Reach alongside Alieron as Second Liege, while Orell Mikin sought after his own dreams. It's a well known fact that her patience and wisdom often surpassed that of her brother's, though the noteworthy Mikin temper was well in her genes. At least once a season, servants in the keeps bore witness to the verbal maelstroms that would arise between herself and the much older Alieron. This temper thankfully seemed reserved only for him, and a select other few who managed to get beneath her skin, however. When in better moods, and when not, the Duchess often served as a mentor for her 18 yr old niece, Sophia. Unfortunately, Sophia's education from her finishing school seemed to take a backward turn as it seemed what inspired her most about her aunt was the tunic-trouser wardrobe and sense for adventure. When ascended to the position of Royal Healer, Rowena took her reputation as the wise and gentle counselor to her seat on the Imperial Council. During the increase of wildling attacks, she fought the poisons with concoctions of her own, the success with which made an incredible breakthrough. Also a reknown breakthrough, the Duchess appeared in meeting with Duke Zolor Zahir, representing the Mikin house in efforts to end the heated feud between their houses, spurred by the accidental death of Zolor's son. Duke Markus Vozhd-Kahar mediated the discussion till the dispute was more or less resolved. In reparations, the Zahir sought that a statue of his son be erected in Light's Reach Plaza. It was, and shortly thereafter exploded - the first of a series of devastating shadow-related events that would eventually lead to the town's utter demise. Near this time, Alieron Mikin made a horrific discovery within the mines behind East Bluff Keep's property. An ancient tomb, walls of ethereal blue and a vivid green flame signified this find as one both sacred and dangerous. Nothing was spoken of the find outside their family until Rowena confessed what she had seen to the town priest. She slept evenly that night on a promise by the father than he'd pass her concerns along to the Church for investigations. Sadly, she heard not from him again. Loss of Love Not long after the Horsemaster returned from his first supposed death in 623, their friendship was rekindled, and in 624, grew into the intensity of a proposal. The happy thoughts of wedding affairs would be long postponed by the rising of the Ravager and the news that Serath had once again been slain by wildlings. In 624, as the weather grew to its warmest, the shadow avatar known commonly as the "Ravager" - a skeletal drake - errupted from beneath the East Bluff Keep mines and raized the town to ash, killing the Surrector at the time. The citizens fled the city, those that survived the initial attack, and scattered to far reaches of Fastheld, mainly congregating in towns of Wedgecrest, Southwatch, after leaving their camp on the palace grounds. Shortly thereafter, the Ravager made another attack, this time snatching Emperor Talus Kahar XIV and bearing him over the Aegis. When the winter months came and the beast grew dormant, a mission was employed to learn more of this creature and rescue his Majesty. Serath, of course, was impatient with the slow progression of the Council's decision, and thus ventured off on his own accord with trusted Vhramis Skinner at his side. Some weeks later, the Council sent an expedition to recover His Majesty. When they returned, it was with neither Talus nor Serath at their sides. For several months, Rowena was left destitute at heart, her faith and knowledge of his last alleged death leading her by a thread of hope that he may still be alive, lost in the Wildlands, while meanwhile his brother the Emperor did return to Fastheld. That thread grew thinner with each season's passing, the doubt of others weighing heavily on her mind. When the pressure grew to that of urges to remarry, she knew that it was her time to follow in his footsteps. That opportunity came when Sahna Nillu organized an expedition to Crown's Refuge so that information could be gathered of the world beyond. Rowena accompanied the men on their journey to the unknown, carrying with her the resolve to discover new remedies and dangers and to find the answer to her most precious question. Into what abyss had Serath Kahar vanished? Quest for Knowledge The year 626 brought winds of change to the disheartened Duchess, as the Imperial Council at last agreed on a second excursion to the Wildlands. Placing herself on the roster as enacting healer and researcher, Rowena was granted permission to accompany the mission. The band of blades, craftspeople, and herself piled into a boat sailed beneath the command of Thayndor Zahir and traversed the Jadesnake River into the little known but greatly feared lands beyond the protection of the Aegis. Upon their arrival, it was learned that the Crown's Refuge was under vicious attack by the Black Wildling tribe. Until that eye-opening experience, the Royal Healer had been ignorant of the apparent diversity amongst wildlings, as had been the Fastheld generations past. Led by Vhramis Wolfsbane and the deceased Serath Kahar, Crown's Refuge was able to repel the attack with thanks to the arrived reinforcements of Fastheld's men. Many bladesmen and towns people had been wounded in the fight, most of which suffering the long-feared effects of wildling toxin. As Rowena was soon to discover, the existing antidotes for the Green Tribe venom was not potent enough to combat the Black poison. But not all was lost... For many nights while the duchess slept, Vhramis Wolfsbane led their diminuitive savior inside to work her gift, or as the Church would label it, a curse. As men close to death recovered from their grievous wounds, Wilesly Sprigg included, Rowena was at loss for words or explanation. It was clear that unnatural powers were manifested in the Refuge, but from whom or to what extent, she could not identify. Fastheld's law against the Shadow did not permeate these lands, and thusly it was out of her hands to control. It was also in this foreign realm that she received a long-awaited answer to ease her sorrows. The rumored Prince had survived his second clash with death. Rowena could now pursue her quest for knowledge of the flora and fauna beyond the Aegis with a lightened heart and firmer faith that the Light remained loyal to her faithful even in the darkest of shadows. Dark Wings Beckon After a dismal note from Fastheld flew to the party's eyes, preparations for the long journey home were spurred into place. On the night of their departure, Rowena was privledged to say farewell to the little hands that had contributed so much to the survival of the wounded, a most bitter-sweet affair. It was living proof that some shadows lingered closer to the light than others. The four travelers: Vhramis, Theo, Serath, and Rowena (accompanied of course by Cinder and the raven) traveled for over three weeks on foot back to the Aegis. Along the way, an interesting find of the creature leoporidae was made. To Rowena's delight and perhaps Vhramis' dismay, she requested the pelt be saved and hauled with the rest of their gear to Fastheld. Once home, Serath set to work on studying decades of law and public records to prepare for his brother's request while Rowena buried her nose in her findings. She'd taken many a Black Wildling claw and toxin gland home, in addition to other plants and animal bits to investigate more closely. Unfortunately, the dark tidings were not over, and Zolor Zahir made his move to strike, anihilating the Imperial Council in the process. An accord was eventually reached between himself and Serath in which Serath served as the puppeteer, offering 'suggestions' for the new Emperor to follow in order to receive Serath's cooperation and protection. Fastheld was again at relative peace, save for another string of queer events that brought a mage from another time and world, the bargaining with drakes, and a crash landing of little, bearded men aboard a strange, flying craft. A New Era Now in the year 627, Rowena is tasked with forming House Mikin's order of knights, rebuilding the leveled Light's Reach, restoring glory to her house's name...and of course setting the long-awaited marriage plans in stone. Needless to say she continues to be a very busy Duchess, especially so without the support of her elder brothers - Alieron having committed suicide after he was punished for publically opposing Talus Kahar XIV's Ravager ruling, and Orell having succumbed to grievous back injuries. Fortunately, the Light rides now on her side after a pact between man, Light, and Shadow, has lifted the Kahar curse and restored the touch of Light to those who had lost its graces long before they realized the gifts to begin with. Rowena is learning that she, too, is one of these individuals and without a doubt has many a patient hour ahead with which to learn more about this new found self. Category:Chiaroscuro_Characters